


Aftermath

by VioletKnox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After War AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKnox/pseuds/VioletKnox
Summary: As Fred’s wife, you deal with the lose of your husband after the battle with his family.





	Aftermath

The battle was over and everyone had been raving about how they had won, how the reign of Lord Voldemort was over, how they could all begin their lives again, but you felt as if you had no life left to live. The Weasleys had returned to the Burrows alongside, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You had joined them as well, feeling as though you had nowhere else to go. 

That’s how you found yourself sitting at the dinner table surrounded by the family of your recently departed husband. Everywhere you looked, you were reminded of him. George was the hardest person to be around at the moment, as he appeared to you as a failed copy of Fred. You could always tell them apart and you always swore during your days at Hogwarts that they looked nothing alike, but now, you couldn’t stop seeing Fred when you looked at him.

“(Y/N) dear, you haven’t eaten,” Molly said worryingly. You didn’t move a muscle, not even acknowledging that someone had spoken to you. You could tell she was trying her best to keep from breaking into tears at the loss of her son, making you unable to look in her direction. 

“(Y/N)?” you shuddered when you heard George speak. He even sounded so much like Fred. 

“What do you have in your hands?” asked Hermione who was sitting next to you. 

Your head snapped in her direction as your empty eyes seeked hers. Once Hermione looked away, dreading her words, you began looking around the table, staring at each pair of eyes that were now locked on to you. 

Your gaze returned to the object in your hands as you shifted in your seat thinking about how you could possibly speak to any of the people in front of you. You sniffled as you felt your eyes fill with tears. Leaning forward, avoiding everyone’s gaze, you finally spoke. 

“I’m pregnant,” you said, placing the vial in your hand onto the table. “It’s a boy,” you managed to whisper as everyone’s eyes fell on the vial full of blue smoke. 

Everyone at the table froze in place, unsure of what to say. Normally news like this would be greeted with such warmth and glee but as the aftermath of the war had not yet passed, no one could help but feel empathy for you. 

Tears escaped your eyes as you shut them tightly, hoping to disappear into the darkness, but that didn’t happen as the light from the sun burned into your memory when you opened them again. 

“Excuse me,” you said quietly as you got up and began to jog out of sight. You couldn’t go back inside but you couldn’t be around them anymore, so you made your way to the other side of the house instead, staring into the empty field ahead of you. 

Molly had stood up when you left with the intent of comforting you, but George had stopped her. 

“Let me,” he told his mother as he rose from his own seat and gestured for her to sit back down. Molly watched as her son ran after you, sighing in grief as she went back to look at the small bottle you had left on the table. 

George found you standing alone with your arms wrapped around yourself, silently crying as you stared into the wilderness. 

“(Y/N),” he said softly, not wanting to spook you with his presence. But he found you shuttering at the sound of his voice again as your tears turned to sobs and you buried your face in your hands, trying to keep from looking at him. 

Aware that nothing he could say would cheer you up, he opted to silently comfort you instead. He slowly made his way to stand in front of you before gently wrapping his arms around you. You froze at first, not wanting to accept his gesture of amenity, but eventually your arms made their way around his neck, gripping onto him firmly. 

He felt you shaking in his arms as you sobbed into his chest with your eyes screwed so tightly, your eyelashes had almost disappeared. He couldn’t help the tears that had begun to flow down his own cheeks, but he did his best to keep them silent as he didn’t want to upset you further. 

He placed his chin on the top of your head as you calmed yourself enough to loosen your grip. You rested your hands on his chest, but did not dare to open your eyes. George kept his grip on you steady as you held each other in comfort. 

After a while, your mind went blank and George pulled you away from him, sensing you stiffening again. 

“Shall we head back to the table?” he asked gently. 

“I don’t want to,” your voice was so small, it was a miracle he heard you at all. 

“Alright,” he didn’t want to push you to eat as he understood exactly how you were feeling. “How about I grab some food and we take a walk?”

You thought for a second before giving him a small nod, keeping your gaze low so you didn’t have to look at his face. Taking a walk would be better than staying here, you thought.

George asked you to stay put as he ran back to the table only to appear moments later by your side with a loaf of bread in his hands. He ripped off a piece and handed it to you to which you accepted and began nibbling on. 

George walked beside you in silence, watching you slowly make your way through the piece of bread in your hand. Every bite you took, you felt like vomiting out, but you knew you had to eat to keep the baby healthy. You quietly thanked George for calming you down and for the food knowing he was grieving just as much as you were. 

“I’ll always be there for you (Y/N),” he spoke softly. “We all will.”


End file.
